1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a sports game piece, and in one aspect, to an improved hockey puck for the game of ice hockey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey pucks have traditionally been the same black cylindrical shape, about 3 inches in diameter, and one inch thick, weighing about 51/2 to 6 ounces. The outer cylindrical edge is knurled or ribbed with ridges and grooves following a generally helical path. They are generally formed of vulcanized rubber. Major manufacturers of the conventional pucks are the Viceroy Manufacturing Company and the Sherbrooke Drolet Company.
The traditional black hockey puck will cause black marks to form on the transparent wall of plexiglass surrounding the rink above the boards when the puck strikes the wall, and continual maintenance to clean the same for the spectators is required.
Further, the standard hockey puck becomes slower as the ice is worn, developing a snow condition, making the control of the puck more difficult for the players. The roughened and loosened ice slows the traditional puck as it has a snow plowing effect as it is moved over the ice and, at that time, greater attention by the player is required to maintain control of the hockey puck.
Hockey players tape the blade of the hockey sticks and this is usually done with a black tape. Such tape with the black puck makes the puck harder to see coming off the stick. Having a puck which is harder to see against the black background of the tape is thus more dangerous to players and fans. The hockey puck of the present invention meets the size and weight requirements of the standard hockey puck which is regulation with the game. The hockey puck of the present invention reduces the snow plowing effect that the hockey puck has with the ice, and particularly, as the ice becomes loosened and a snow develops on the surface. The hockey puck of the present invention moves more consistently and rapidly on the ice and affords greater control of the puck by the hockey player.